draconitefandomcom-20200213-history
Darrin
Darrin was a Unia'a from Tyrell and a Re'sgalan. He was the companion of Zarin and Garin. History Darrin first appeared in Book 3 of The Legend of Draconite. He and his companions Zarin and Garin flew their Loran Rutia to Ramirra and met with Tasaru Krohn concerning the E'lsra. They threatened her to comply with the demands of the ancient treaty before they left Waterfall City and camped in the mountains to await her response. During this time they managed to steal the eggs of Tasaru and Zephyr Krohn and replace them with fakes made of stone; Zephyr didn't notice the difference until after Tasaru left Ramirra. While they were encamped in the mountains, Kierra of Karin approached Zarin, Darrin, and Garin under the guise of a Unia'a girl lost in the woods from her father's touring company. They allowed her to sit by the fire, where she listened to some key pieces of information that were part of their mission, and then she persuaded them to help her back to her father's company. Zarin agreed to guide her to the forest, while Darrin and Garin teased him about how loud Kierra was being. When Tasaru was ready to leave for the E'lsra with her own companions, Darrin and his companions led their boat across the sea. When they reached the Midway Isles for a break, the three Re'sgalan spoke to Elemsra/Wyse via a pool of water, where she reprimanded them for only bringing two Draconites instead of all of them. When the boat launched off once more, Zarin, Darrin, and Garin, under the brainwashing influence of Wyse, tried to destroy the boat in the northern Midway Isles. However, Slickskin Dandus outwitted them and the storm that brewed, and Prince Erik used his griffin flute to keep the stone mechas from attacking the boat with their breath weapons. Darrin and his companions finally led them the rest of the way to Tyrell, where they proceeded on foot, even in their stone griffins. He and the other Re'sgalan tried a few more times to kill off the companions, but to no avail. Once they brought Tasaru and her companions to Vartün in Y'uri, they were given orders to separate the three eggs they had stolen from Tasaru's nest in Ramirra. Darrin took the egg of Kyrak Krohn to the Loran Mountains and stayed in hiding. For an unknown reason Wyse, in its wyvern form, attacked Darrin, mortally wounding the Loran Rutia and thus Darrin, and left him to die. Later, Gage Mon, Kierra, Rayne Yu, and I'mai found Darrin dying. They managed to help him get out of his stone machine, and he died in I'mai's arms, telling her that he loved her and implying they had had a long-term romantic relationship before the events of E'lsra. The four companions retrieved Kyrak's egg from the Loran Rutia's mouth, burned Darrin, and traveled west. Personality Darrin had a somewhat paranoid demeanor, suspicious of strangers and lacking in trust. He faithfully followed orders, even when tormented by the wyvern-possessed Elemsra. However, he appeared capable of true love, apparent when he expressed his love to I'mai shortly before he died. Appearance Darrin had dark brown hair that reached his upper back and bright green eyes. He wore thick fur-lined leather, and bore markings identical to that of his Loran beast. Category:Characters Category:Unia'a Category:Re'sgalan